1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated processing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for automated customer order status processing.
2. Background Information
Telecommunications service providers operate known customer order processing systems. For example, a customer can contact the telecommunications service provider and request that a telecommunications service be provisioned. The telecommunications service provider can input and store the customer order information in the known computer systems. A telecommunications service provider employee can access the customer order information and determine that there is a problem with the order. For example, the level of service requested may be incompatible with a type of circuit requested or available. As another example, the customer may have requested a circuit identifier that is already in use by that customer or another customer.
After the problem is discovered, however, the customer typically has to wait until contacted by a telecommunications service provider employee via a telephone call before the customer becomes aware that there is a problem with the order. For example, the telecommunications service provider can include multiple entities (e.g., divisions, operating companies, etc.) involved with ordering the telecommunications service and multiple information technology (“IT”) systems as well. Customer contact concerning the problem can be delayed by these multiple entities and multiple IT systems. In addition, calling the customer can be a manual step and can require one telecommunications service provider employee to contact another telecommunications service provider employee in order to contact the customer. Moreover, even if there are no problems with the order, the customer can also experience delay in knowing that his or her order was successfully completed. In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for systems and methods that can advantageously provide for automated customer order status processing.